50 shades of red
by ZarakiGirl11
Summary: RenRuki (One Shot!) Dom/Sub atmosphere. ( If you are prudish, I would not recommend reading this, intended for mature readers!)


( What started out as a kind of joke on my part has turned into an actual thing. In the Bleach group that I created someone posted a pic that portrayed Renji in a 50 shades style, many of the fangirls wanted it to be a "thing." So, I said I could make it, so, here it is. Intended for mature readers, pure erotica! -L.J.)

Rukia Kuchiki was at her limit, between being the captain of Squad 13 and motherhood, her patience was wearing thinner than usual, and she felt down right agitated as she climbed the stairs to her sleeping quarters. She reached out and pulled the pocket door open, stepping into the large room that she shared with her husband, Renji Abarai.

Rukia scanned the room, looking for any sign of her husband and when she realized he wasn't there she figured he was still busy with his own squad. Feeling the beginnings of a tension headache coming on, Rukia decided to lay down on the bed and wait for Renji to show up—where could he be? It's already almost nine!

Rukia sighed as she sat down on the large futon that her and Renji shared and laid back against the soft mattress willing her agitation to ease as she closed her deep violet eyes, it had been one hell of a week, between the constant bickering between her squad members and keeping up with her daughter—who she had already tucked in for the night, a chore in itself, the girl never wanted to sleep!

As Rukia continued to play out her week in her mind, she heard the sound of the pocket door opening and closing, not even bothering to open her eyes she snapped.

"Where have you been, Renji!?"

"Sorry I'm late, Rukia, we had a situation come up with one of the new recruits, Captain Kuchiki had me stay late to help." Renji replied, his voice soft.

Rukia didn't reply, she didn't trust herself not to take out her frustrations on her husband.

"Did you have much trouble with Ichika?" Renji asked as he hunched down on the bed lifting his wife's petite ankle in his hand so he could remove the sandals that were still on her small feet.

"I managed to get her to fall asleep after an hour of reading the same book over and over." Rukia groaned.

"Sorry, I know she can be a handful. What about dinner?" Renji asked.

Rukia snorted.

"We went and ate without you, and if you think I'm going back out there with you so you can eat, you can keep dreaming!" Rukia huffed.

Renji chuckled at his wife's agitated state, he kind of liked it when she got a little flustered from time to time, but he didn't like the tension she was radiating.

"I ate." He replied.

"What's got you so riled up?" Renji asked as he tossed her sandals over by the door, he'd already slipped his off when she'd yelled at him.

Rukia sighed heavily.

"I don't even know…I think I just need to sleep…" Rukia answered.

"Already? I thought we could spend some time together." Renji countered.

"It's been a long day, Renji!" Rukia retorted.

"I know what you mean, I could use a little break from reality myself." Renji replied.

Renji leaned in over his wife's petite body as a thought occurred to him, sometimes, when Rukia felt really tense, it was because she was overthinking things, dwelling on decisions for her squad, and also, worrying about if she was doing a good job as captain, and he liked to make her forget about those problems from time to time, by taking control.

Rukia opened her deep violet eyes and met his dark chocolate gaze. Renji smiled down at her as he held his body weight up on his hands above her.

"Renji!?" Rukia replied.

Rukia spread her legs for him, allowing him to cover her more intimately by pressing his groin against her, it had been a while since the two of them had had time to make love and she wondered if that was part of the problem?

"Do you need me, Rukia?" Renji whispered as he leaned his face down slowly pressing his lips over hers, a feather light caress.

Rukia kissed him back, allowing her lips to brush over his sweetly.

"I think I might…" She admitted, dragging her lips against his as her breath began to quicken.

"I think I know exactly what the captain of squad 13 needs…" Renji boasted before he deepened the kiss, trapping his wife's lips with his own, demanding that she give herself over to him, the way he knew she needed to.

Rukia parted her lips for him, beginning to feel her tension ease as Renji slipped his tongue past her lips, flicking it against her own, sending a powerful reminder of just how free Renji could really make her feel when she allowed herself to let go for him.

Renji pushed himself up abruptly breaking the kiss between husband and wife. Now that he'd gotten her permission, he used his hands to pull her up from the bed by gripping a hold of her captain's haori and lifting her up from the mattress.

He heard her breath hitch excitedly by his forceful move, over the years, they had explored their sexuality together and discovered a whole new way to give each other pleasure.

Rukia met his gaze as he backed up on the bed, keeping his grip on her haori, he guided her up to her feet in front of him, then used that grip to pull her haori free from her shoulders allowing it to pool at her feet.

"Do you remember the rules, Rukia?" Renji asked her as he pulled the tie that held her Shihakusho in place.

"Yes!" Rukia replied, a little breathlessly.

"What are they?" Renji demanded.

"I keep my hands where you place them, a...and I can't come without your permission." Rukia answered.

"Very good, and what happens if you break a rule, Rukia?" Renji demanded.

"Y…You'll punish me." Rukia answered.

"That's right, I'll slap that ass of yours until it's on fire!" Renji promised as he pulled her top down over her petite shoulders.

"You're already getting wet for me, aren't you?" Renji grinned as he took in the sight of his wife's small, but perky breasts, her nipples already peaking for him.

Rukia stared up at him, her lips parted as her brain tried to make sense of his last question, already he was making her forget about her shitty week.

Renji chuckled softly as he pulled the tie to her Shihakusho all the way out of her bottoms, letting them fall to the ground, but keeping the white band in his hand. Rukia stood there, waiting for his direction, standing in nothing but her panties.

Renji reached out, grabbing her left wrist and spun her around so that her back faced him.

"Ugh!" Rukia moaned as she felt his forcefulness.

Renji reached forward grabbing her right wrist and leaned over her, placing her hands together.

"Hold your hands together, with your fingers laced." Renji demanded.

Rukia complied, as the anticipation of what he would do next filled her.

Renji wrapped the white piece of cloth to her Shihakusho around Rukia's wrists pulling, pinning them to each other in front of her. He made sure not to tie them too tight, but just enough so she couldn't wiggle them free.

"Renji…" Rukia whispered.

"I'll make it good for you, sweetheart, don't worry." Renji promised as he bent down, wrapping his arm around her, he lifted her from her feet and walked her over to the large desk that sat across the bed.

It was filled with paperwork and a bunch of junk that still needed to be gone through, but now, it would suffice for what Renji had planned as he sat her down on top of it, on her knees.

"Is that comfortable?" Renji asked.

"K…Kind of hurts my knees a little." She answered honestly.

"Stay put!" Renji ordered as she felt him walk away from her.

Renji walked over to the bed and grabbed one of the pillows from it and then returned behind her. He helped her wedge the pillow under her knees so the desk wouldn't dig into her, this was after all, about pleasuring his woman.

"Better?" Renji asked her as he leaned his body into her back, with her raised up on the desk, she was at the perfect level for him to touch and tease her.

Rukia nodded, still waiting for his next move, enjoying the fact that she didn't have to think, she didn't have to make a decision, and all she had to do was lean back and enjoy the pleasures her husband had to offer.

Renji stood behind her, watching the way Rukia sat patiently waiting for him to bring her pleasure and the thoughts that filled his mind made him start to grow hard for her. As he contemplated what he wanted to show her first, he pulled the tie to his own Shihakusho and allowed everything to fall to the floor, his top and his bottoms, other than the white fabric that held his Shihakusho in place.

Going out on a whim he stepped forward and placed the tie over Rukia's eyes then secured it with a loose knot at the back of her head. He'd never blindfolded her before, but the thought was too tempting not to try…

"Renji…" Rukia called out to him.

"I'm right here, sweetheart." He replied as he ran his large hand down her back, over her spine.

Renji felt her body tremble as his rough fingers caressed her soft skin, spreading light chills across her whole body. Deciding to let her feel more of him, he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing his bare chest against her back, the contours of his hard muscle pressing against her softness.

Rukia pulled her bottom lip into her mouth running her teeth across it as she waited for more…

"You ready?" Renji whispered against her ear.

"Yeah…" She panted.

"What's the safe word, in case it gets too intense?" Renji asked her.

"Red." She answered.

"Very good." He replied, his voice husky.

Rukia gasped as she felt his hot mouth close over the sensitive space between her neck and shoulder. Her gasp turned into a low moan as she felt his teeth drag across, marking her skin with the tingling sensation, not pain, but close enough to make her body shiver.

Renji continued, pressing hot open mouthed kisses down her right shoulder, lifting her hair, he flicked his tongue out against the base of her neck and slowly began to run a trail of kisses down the middle of her back. He bent down, allowing his tongue to tease the base of her spine as his hands gripped her by the hips.

Renji pushed his fingers under the sides of her panties and with little effort his strong hands ripped them from her body.

Rukia moaned at the sound of the fabric ripping and the sensation of the cloth running against her sensitive lips below as he pulled them away, making her want him to touch her there.

"Renji, please…" Rukia whispered.

Renji chuckled lowly as he heard his wife's plea, he knew what she wanted, but he wasn't going to give it to her yet, she wasn't ready enough for him. Instead of reaching between her legs, like he knew she wanted, he was going to give her what she needed.

"Lean back against me." Renji demanded as he stood to his full height.

Rukia complied allowing her back to lean against his muscled tattooed chest.

"Raise your arms." He continued.

Again, Rukia complied, raising her bound arms up as high as she could.

Renji bent his head down hooking her tied arms around his own neck, causing her back to bow against him, arching her, presenting her perky breasts to him.

Renji lifted his large hands slowly running the tips of his fingers around each of her areolas, the soft circle that surrounded her tight nipples.

"Renji!" She groaned as she felt the light brush of his fingertips run along the hardened peaks.

Taking his time, Renji watched his hands play with her, slow and light at first, so she could get used to his touch, then gradually, he increased the pressure until he finally grasped each nipple between his fingers and pulled on them, twisting just enough to send an intoxicating wave of raw heat right in her core.

Rukia clinched her thighs together as Renji played with her nipples, his fingertips pinched them, and then rolled them before she felt him back away for a couple seconds, only to brush his knuckles across each tip.

"Renji!" She groaned as she felt him continue to tease her.

The blindfold only increased her arousal making every touch from his hands unknown, at any time he could change his target and it left her filled with an erotic sense of anticipation. Renji pulled his hands away again and Rukia had no choice but to kneel and wait—where will he touch me next?

"Are you wet for me, Rukia?" She heard him whisper against her ear softly, the simple vibrations of his voice made her body tremble against him.

"Yess!" Rukia groaned.

"Does it ache?" He continued.

"Renji, please!" Rukia begged him.

The sound of his soft laughter, his hot breath against her skin sent her body on overdrive, Rukia could feel her arousal pooling between her legs, her clit swelling against her lips. Her breath hitched and her stomach muscles quivered as she felt the tips of his fingers trail down her stomach. What felt like his middle finger slowly circled her belly button, teasing the soft skin before he pulled his hand away.

Rukia groaned from deep in her throat, she needed him to touch her.

Rukia turned her head as she felt his hands grab a hold of her biceps as he leaned forward slipping her bound arms back over his head.

"I'm about to give you what you want, Rukia. Stay on your knees, but lean forward and grab the edge of the desk." Renji instructed her.

Rukia started to pant as she listened to his instruction, leaning her body forward, her breasts almost touching the tabletop, she took a hold of the edge. The position forced her ass into the air, exposing her fully to him.

Renji let out a low growl as he watched her lean forward, her round ass lifted into the air, presenting the rear view of her entrance to him, he could see how aroused she was for him and it made his cock twitch.

"I can see how much that turned you on, Rukia." Renji whispered before hunching down, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet.

"Renji!" Rukia moaned loudly as she felt him spread her lips and delve the tip of his tongue inside her. Slowly, he teased her entrance with short hard flicks of his tongue, getting his fill of his wife's sweet taste.

Rukia clutched the edge of the desk, knowing that if she moved her hands away, he would stop, and she never wanted him to stop!

"Oh, fuck…Renji!" Rukia moaned, as she felt her core tighten, the deep ache in her lower abdomen spread like a star bursting as his tongue delved deeper, she could feel him, fucking her with his tongue.

Losing herself in the euphoria that surrounded her, Rukia let go of the edge of the desk and tried to wiggle her hands free, so she could touch herself...

"You let go, Rukia!" Renji growled.

Rukia groaned as her head tipped forward. Renji stood back up to his full height and watched as she brought her hands back to the edge of the desk. He could see the way her body was shaking from her arousal as she clung to the edge with both of her hands, her knuckles turning white from her grip.

"You know what comes next, don't you?" Renji asked aloud.

"Yes!" Rukia moaned as she waited.

Renji stepped forward, gently pushing his index and middle finger inside her from behind, feeling her slick wet heat as he thrust slowly. Rukia groaned at the feeling of being stretched by his fingers, so deep—but he's going so slowly!

Without warning, Renji lifted his left hand and brought his palm down forcefully across the side of her left ass cheek.

"Ugh!" Rukia grunted as she felt the sting from his slap, but then he grabbed her, his large hand kneading the curves of her ass, making the stinging pain surge across her flesh, hot stinging heat.

Renji continued to thrust his fingers slowly as he lifted his hand and repeated the motion, swiftly his hand rained down across her ass making it bounce, turning the cheek pink, then, he massaged her, turning the slight pain into complete pleasure. He could feel her core clinch down on his fingers with every slap of his hand he could feel her arousal pooling around him as he fucked her so slowly with his fingers, he figured four slaps should do it.

"Punishment is over, Rukia, if you do it again, it will double, next time, I'll do eight!" He warned her with a grin on his lips.

"Ugh! Ugh!" Rukia panted, not even able to respond to him as he sped up the thrusts of his fingers while switching the angle. Using a "come hither" motion he reached inside, finding the one spot he knew would always hurl her towards ecstasy.

"Ohhhh…Yes!" Rukia groaned.

Renji chuckled, enjoying her cries of pleasure and the way her body responded for him, letting him know he was doing it right.

"You like that, Sweetheart?" Renji asked.

"Yes! Yes!" Rukia panted sounding almost mindless.

As Renji increased the speed of his fingers, he could feel her clinching around him and he knew it would only take a couple quick flicks of her clit to make her sky rocket, but he wasn't ready for her to come yet.

Renji reached his left hand down and ran his palm over the length of his cock, his arousal tipping over to the boarder of pain from forcing himself to wait.

"Renji!" Rukia groaned as she turned her head sideways giving him a view of the side of her face, the blindfold still in place. Her cheeks were flushed, her mouth ajar, her brow furrowed letting him know just how intense his play felt to her.

"Do you want more of me, Rukia?" Renji asked.

"Yes!" Rukia panted.

Renji pulled his fingers free and stepped forward aligning the head of his cock between her lips, right at her entrance. His eyes rolled back as he felt her heat press against the sensitive head as he teased her, gently running the tip down her lips.

"Renji!" Rukia groaned loudly as she felt him run the head of his cock against her clit.

"Ugh! Fuck…" Rukia panted as she felt him tease her.

"You feel so good, Rukia!" Renji groaned behind her.

"Please, Renji, I need you!" Rukia pleaded.

Renji watched her face from the side view she had given him, her luscious body bent forward, her bound wrists, the way she clinched the desktop, the undeniable trust that she was giving him. Deciding, Renji allowed his cock to align with her once again, and slowly he pressed into her allowing her to take the head.

Renji groaned as he felt her searing heat surround him, and it felt so good that he had to pull back out.

"Renji!" Rukia growled between clinched teeth as she bucked her hips, trying to get him to come back to her.

Renji grinned as he took a hold of her by the hips and pushed his forward, finally allowing himself to push inside of her all the way to the hilt. He groaned as he felt her wrap around his shaft, her liquid heat bathing him.

"You really do need me!" Renji growled as he thrust his hips forward hard, jarring her body forward, rolling his hips, plunging himself into her.

Rukia panted as she felt him stretching her, creating the most exquisite friction for her, with every roll of his hips he sent a tingling wave of raw energy coursing through out her body and she wanted even more!

"Harder, Renji!" Rukia begged him, she needed to feel it all, to feel the waves of mind numbing rapture take her over to the point she grew fuck drunk.

Renji listened to her plea, allowing himself to pull back almost all the way out before slamming back into her, using the strength of his lower body, the power of his back and legs, he railed her from behind as his fingers dug into her soft hips.

Rukia gripped the edge of the desk to the point her hands shook as she felt her husband lose control for her, her words of encouragement groaned deeply as she bucked her hips to meet his thrusts, this is what she needed…this is what she was craving…

"Fuck me, Renji!" Rukia gasped as her eyes rolled behind the blindfold.

Renji released his grip from her hips deciding he would give her even more…

Rukia felt his rough hands rise up her back, his touch gentle against her soft skin, she felt his hands close over her shoulders, using them as leverage to thrust into her deeper. Rukia kept her hands on the edge, but raised herself up onto her forearms to allow him better control over her.

"Fuck, Rukia!" Renji groaned as he felt her core clinch against him, her body squeezing him, demanding her pleasure.

"Don't stop!" Rukia demanded.

Renji sucked in a deep breath as he fought against his own release, his woman was giving him just as much as she was getting and it was driving him crazy…

"No! Don't stop!" Rukia begged as she felt him pull out of her.

Renji chuckled as he ran his hands down her back before leaning forward to lift her up from the desk.

"I'm not stopping, sweetheart, just changing positions." Renji explained.

Rukia moaned as she felt her feet being lowered to the wooden floor, her whole body shook, her knees almost buckled when trying to stay upright, she was officially fuck drunk, and she loved it.

Renji pulled her by her bound wrists as he reached out for the chair to the desk, turning it to face him he sat, spreading his thighs allowing his legs to extend out, he pulled Rukia between them. With little effort he grasped her by the hips and lifted her up, placing her beautiful body right on top of him.

"Ugh!" Rukia groaned as she felt herself being lowered back down onto his shaft, with no warning, stretching her open again, filling her up so deeply.

"Ride me!" Renji demanded her.

Rukia groaned, rolling her hips taking his thick length hard and fast, gyrating her body against his.

"That's it baby, take what you need from me." Renji encouraged her as he lowered his mouth to her breast, sucking her hardened nipple into his mouth.

"Oh yes!" Rukia gasped as she arched her back from him.

Renji growled his approval as she rode his cock to her heart's desire, giving him one hell of a rush in the process, he could feel his release building, climbing up his spine, it was only a matter of minutes and she would milk every last drop from him.

Renji pulled back from her left nipple, he turned his head dragging his lips across her chest pulling her right into his mouth, sucking and tonging the hard peak, giving her everything he could.

"Renji, I want to come!" Rukia whispered as she bounced on his lap.

"I'll let you…" He answered as he sat up fully in the chair.

Taking a hold of her bound wrists he pulled her forward up against his chest securing her arms around his neck again.

Rukia felt his muscled chest pressing against hers, her damp nipples rubbing against him and his hands caressed her back lovingly.

Renji wrapped his left arm around her waist supporting her against him as he slipped his right hand between their joined bodies, spreading her folds, he teased her swollen clit the tips of his fingers.

"Ahhh…Yes!" Rukia groaned as she whipped her hips against him, taking him greedily, wanting to make him come just as hard as he was about to make her.

Rukia tipped her head back, her mouth fell ajar, her body convulsed, every muscle tightened and flexed, her moans came out sporadically between held breaths as a blazing inferno of raw elation made her combust.

Renji watched her face as her orgasm claimed her, her body quivering, her nipples tightening against his chest, the impact so powerful it seemed to make her breath catch in her lungs.

"Goddamn, Rukia!" Renji moaned as he felt her body snap, her core clinched his shaft, pulling him in deeper, commanding his body to release for hers.

Renji tipped his head back as he felt his come rise, he gritted his teeth, every muscle in his body went rigid, the muscles of his stomach twitched, as his arm tightened around her, keeping her held closely against him.

"I love you, Rukia!" Renji groaned right before a feverous rush took him over, a surge of sizzling energy burst from the center of his groin, making him spill for her.

"Ugh! I love you too, Renji!" Rukia whispered as she collapsed against his hard tattooed chest, all of her earlier tension gone, her body felt so relaxed it felt as if she were melting into him.

Renji chuckled as he slowly rubbed his large hand down her back, both of them still panting from their exertion as he brought his hand up and removed the blindfold from her.

Rukia blinked as her eyes adjusted to the light and when she looked back at him he felt a sense of masculine pride as he saw just how sated she really was, he had no doubt she was still riding high from the aftermath of such an intense release.

Renji leaned in pressing his lips over hers and Rukia kissed back, their lips overlapping playfully.

Renji grinned and Rukia chuckled.

"How's your ass? Did I slap too hard?" Renji asked her as he groped her left cheek.

"I'm fine, it was just right." Rukia replied.

"It feels good to let go every once in a while, doesn't it?" Renji smiled.

Rukia groaned softly as she bit down on her lower lip, replaying the heated moments in her mind.

"Yeah…It does!" She agreed.

Renji leaned forward and Rukia lifted her bound arms from around his neck, the movement of their bodies reminding them that they were still joined, still one.

Renji pulled the tie free from Rukia's wrists allowing the white fabric to fall to the floor.

"My job isn't done yet, now I get to take care of you." Renji grinned as he used the strength in his body to lift them both from the chair, his strong hands holding her close to him by the cheeks of her ass.

Rukia let out a soft moan as she felt him still lodged inside her, even though she was sated, it still felt good to feel him.

Renji walked them both into the adjoining bathing area, with the intention of dedicating the rest of the night to his passionate wife.

"What are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"I'm going to run us a bath and I'm going to bathe every inch of you, once that's done, I'll help you get ready for bed, and you can fall asleep on my chest, I'm going to hold you all night Rukia, because it's what you need."


End file.
